As oil well drilling becomes increasingly complex, the importance of collecting and analyzing downhole data while drilling increases. During the drilling of a wellbore, it would be desirable to accurately sense characteristics of a region of an earth formation that has not yet been penetrated by the drill bit. The farther a driller can sense ahead of and around the drill string, the better the driller can control the drilling process.